A dance to remember
by XxlivinghopexX
Summary: It is James and Lily's seventh year and Christmas time. So what happens when Dumbledore announces that there will be a dance before they all leave for vacation. ONESHOT


** With out the Dance they wouldn't be together  
**_by: XxlivinghopexX_

**The Dance**

Harmony happily walked into the Great Hall with her best friend Lily Evans and her twin sister Melody. As they sat down to breakfast the Marauders decided that it would be a wonderful time to join them. Sirius Black was the first to sit with them.

"Ladies you get the lucky privilege to have the Marauders eat with you." Sirius smiled at Harmony. Who glared back at him.

"A "privilege" that we seem to be getting every other day. So why don't you go bug someone else for a change." She snapped at Sirius.

"Ah love you know you like it when we sit with you." Sirius replied stealing food from each of their plates to add to his own.

Lily and Melody both made faces that looked like they were sick when Dumbledore stood in front of the students of Hogwarts.

"Morning to you all! Now now ladies I think it is a bit early to be trying to kill the Head Boy and his best friend." Dumbledore smiled at Lily, Melody and Harmony who were currently trying to push Sirius and James out of their seats. Who in turn smiled innocently back at him, "But as I was saying we are to be having a Dance here in about two weeks as to say Have a Merry Holiday."

This started all the girls talking about dresses and how they needed dates. Most the female population's eyes turned to Sirius and James who were flicking food at each other but missing horribly and hitting Melody and Lily.

**The Non-Date**

Melody watched as Sirius asked her sister and James asked Lily. Harmony said yes well Lily said no. She sighed as Jeffrey McLagger came up to her.

"I was wondering if you, well, um, wantedtogotothedancewithme." He asked well staring at his shoes.

"I would love to Jeffrey."

He smiled up at her and ran off shouting a time and meeting place as he ran. Melody smiled to herself and went off to find Harmony and Lily.

"Please?"

"I said no already!"

"Please?"

"You don't give up do you?"

"Please?"

"Would it matter if I said no again?"

"Please?"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Please?"

"Why don't we give Lily a break?" Melody laughed as she came up to Lily and Harmony.

"But she said no to him! AGAIN!"

"Did you except anything else?"

"Don't you think she should give him a chance?"

"Yes but she doesn't think that."

"Are you ladies discussing me?" James came up to the three.

"Well everything has to be about you doesn't it Potter?" Harmony laughed.

"Yes, it does."

Lily rolled her eyes and started walking up the stairs. When James tried to fallow her up the stairs turned into a slid causing both Lily and James to fall down them. Lily fell on top of James. Harmony and Melody ran and helped Lily up. She turned and glared at James ready start yelling at him again.

"Duck and Cover." Melody yelled as everyone hid behind a chair.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO RUNNING UP THE STAIRS WHEN YOU KNOW THEY WILL SLIDE?"

"I just wanted to talk to you."

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU!"

"Come on Evans."

"NO!"

"Why won't you go with me?"

"BECAUSE I HATE YOU!"

"So the other night in the Astronomy Tower meant nothing to you?" James asked with a smile.

"THERE WAS NOTHING HAPPENING IN THE ASTRONOMY TOWER THE OTHER NIGHT. I WASN'T EVEN THERE POTTER AND DON'T YOU EVER SUGGEST US TOGETHER LIKE THAT AGAIN!"

"Why do you act like it never happened?"

"BECAUSE IT DIDN'T"

"I know but it is fun to annoy you."

**The Magic**

They appeared quickly and took the entire room by storm. Melody was wearing light violet that made her blue eyes stand out. Her light brown hair was pulled up into an extravagant bun. Harmony was wearing dark red robes and her black hair let down in loose curls. Lily was wearing light pink robes that actually didn't clash with her hair. When they walked in everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at them. Sirius ran over to Harmony and took her away from the other two. Anthony has walked in with the girls was walked Melody away to the dance floor. Lily went and found a table and sat down there.

"Why is such a beauty sitting alone?"

"Shove it Potter."

"Ahh come on Evans."

"Lily?" A Ravenclaw named Mark came up to her.

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to dance?"

"Sure Mark."

James watched as Lily walked away from him with Mark Spencer to dance. He couldn't help but wish he was the one escorting her to the dance floor.

Sirius and Harmony came by ten minutes later to see a sulking James. Harmony looked at James's eyes then fallowed their gaze to where Lily was smiling and dancing with Mark.

"Oh, he finally got the courage to ask her to dance." Harmony smiled.

Sirius and James both gave her a disgusted look. When Harmony gave a look that she remembered that she wasn't talking to Melody.

"Ahhh Prongs cheer up, she will come around!" Sirius slapped James on the back.

"How do you know that Padfoot? How do you know that she will come around and stop hating me?"

"Because no body besides Harmony, Melody and Lily has been able to ignore the 'Potter Charm.'

Harmony gave Sirius a look as if he was crazy. "Sirius you know that you are great at cheering people up?" She told him sarcastically.

"I know aren't I." Sirius replied sighing as if he did a good job.

Professor Dumbledore stood in front of the people at the dance. "Because I feel it needs to be done with the Head Girl and Head Boy come to the center of the dance floor and will everyone else please leave the dance floor." Lily walked to the center smiling well James was frowning.

Sirius turned to Harmony. "You said that just to get him upset didn't you?"

"Well it sure isn't my fault that he is so stupid not to ask her to cut in well they were dancing. And it isn't my fault he looked so stupid sitting there sulking."

Sirius smiled at Harmony and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Now I feel that they should dance. Who agrees?" Dumbledore continued.

The entire room cheered. James's mood seemed to improve well Lily's smile clearly was gone now. It looked as if she was muttering crazy under her breath.

"Then I say let them dance!" Dumbledore cheered.

"Well what do you say Evans, are you going to disappoint all of these people?" James asked holding out his hand to her. Lily visibly sighed and took James's hand. Every one in the Great Hall held their breath hoping she wouldn't kill him first.

At first the Heads were dancing uncomfortably then they seemed to get into it as they moved around the dance floor. Other couples joined them but they didn't notice. They were too caught up in dancing with each other.

Melody and Harmony smiled at each other knowing what was happening before they were dragged to the dance floor by their dates.

When the song ended Lily led James outside where they could talk. "Evans you know what you are doing right?" James asked.

"I have a first name James."

"Wait did you just call me James."

"I don't see another James out here but I could always go find one inside."

"No, that isn't what I meant but this is the first time that you have ever really called me anything but Potter, prat, git, big-head, jerk…"

"I get the point." Lily interrupted him frowning and turning away from him suddenly feeling the cold.

Someone pulled her close to them with their arms around her. "Lily…" They whispered in her ear.

Still in his arms Lily turned around to see James. A small smile broke out on her face. Their faces were coming closer together when someone interrupted them.

"Lily? Oh well sorry to interrupt you but we were looking for you." Melody bit her lip trying not to smile.

Lily looked from James to her friend and whispered 'sorry' to him before going off to meet up with Melody and Harmony.

James watched as she walked away and went to go find Sirius. When he finally found him he sat down grumpily next to him.

"So Prongs what happened with you and Evans out there."

"WE talked, she called me James, and then we almost kissed."

"Didn't have the guts did you?"

"No Melody interrupted saying that she and Harmony were looking for her."

"Oh yeah they were."

(Across the Room)

"Really Lily? You have changed your mind about him?" Harmony smiled.

"She sure did from what I saw?" Melody laughed as Lily swatted at her. The girls continued to laugh until Severus Snape came up to them.

"Evans would you like to dance."

"Well Severus you see that I am taking a little break right now."

"Oh ok." He replied as he turned to walk away. When he was out of eat shot the girls started laughing.

"Oh God Lily you must be really special to be asked out my Severus Snape."

"What do you mean she was almost asked out by Snivellius?" James asked appearing out of no where.

"IT really isn't any of your business."'

"Like Hell it isn't."

"Nothing happened. We just made out."

"You WHAT?" James started to turn red from anger when he noticed that the three girls were laughing hysterically.

"What?"

"Nothing at all." Melody laughed.

**The fight**

The next morning James walked into the Great Hall for breakfast when he saw Sirius, Remus and Peter eating with Lily, Melody and Harmony.

"It seems that our "privilege" is getting more and more often." Lily laughed as James came up.

"Hello Padfoot, Wormtail, Moony" James nodded at his friends as he sat down, "and hello Harmony, Melody, Lily."

"Since when did you start calling me Lily?"

Melody and Harmony looked at each other worried knowing what as going to happen. Even though they knew it was going to get bad they couldn't stop them self from starting to laugh at Lily's comment.

"Since last night when you told me to."

"I didn't tell you to call me Lily."

"Yes you did a few minutes before we almost kissed."

"Really Potter you need to stop making up the fantasies then trying to convince me that they are true."

"But this one is true. Outside during the dance."

"I don't remember that. I remember being forced to dance with you then going and talking to Melody and Harmony. I never walked outside with you."

"What do you mean you didn't? Yes you did."

"I am sure that I didn't Potter."

"But, you called me James last night."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"Really will you please stop fantasizing about me?"

James gave a pleading look to the others around him who all seemed to shrug. Well Harmony and Melody were trying not to laugh. Lily stood and started gathering her things.

"Well I have to finish my essays before we leave are you coming either of you?" Lily asked Melody and Harmony.

"Yeah sure." They both answered standing and gathering their things as well. The girls left the Great Hall all together laughing together about something or other.

(Later that day)

"Evans we need to talk about Last night."

"Will you leave me alone Potter, you have been bothering me all day trying to get me to admit something that didn't happened."

"May be that is because you won't admit it."

"There is nothing to admit Potter, nothing happened." Lily's voice was starting to sound annoyed.

"ADMIT IT THAT IT HAPPENED."

"NOTHING HAPPENED POTTER!"

"YES SOMETHING DID!"

"NOTHING HAPPENED IT MUST HAVE BEEN A FLUKE!"

The entire school listened as the Heads bickered in the Great Hall. Dumbledore seemed amused by the fighting that was happening well McGonagall looked disgusted.

"IT WAS NOT A FLUKE AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"WHAT DO I KNOW POTTER. SINCE YOU SEEM TO KNOW ALL ABOUT ME, WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME?"

"YOU KNOW THAT SOMETHING HAPPENED BETWEEN US THE NIGHT OF THE DANCE."

"REALLY NOTHING HAPPENED I PROMISE YOU NOW IF YOU WOULD LEAVE ME ALONE I WOULD REALLY APREACIATE IT."

"I WILL NOT LEAVE YOU ALONE UNTIL YOU ADMIT IT."

"POTTER YOU ARE A JERK YOU KNOW THAT! NOTHING HAPPENED I BARLEY EVEN SAW YOU DURING THE DANCE. YOU MUST HAVE BEEN DREAMING AGAIN. I NEVER WANT TO HEAR YOUR VOICE AGAIN SO LEAVE ME ALONE."

"ADMIT IT!"

"ADMIT WHAT? NOTHING HAPPENED!"

"ADMIT IT"

"I HATE YOU!"

Lily ran out of the Great Hall. At the Teachers Table Dumbledore nodded to McGonagall who left after Lily. "Mr. Potter will you please go to my office I will meet you there shortly."

James started at Dumbledore then obediently went to his office.

(In an empty class room)

"Miss Evans?"

"Hullo Professor."

Lily was crying and she knew it. It wasn't like she wanted to not admit that something almost happened. It was more like she was scared to admit it.

"Come along Miss Evans."

"Yes Professor."

**The Make Up**

"She is so stupid; she knows that something happened she just doesn't want to admit it. I can't believe her. Why won't she just admit she likes me so we can be happy together? You agree with me don't you professor. Oh course you do, I mean everyone agrees with me because I am the one who is right she isn't she is just being stubborn again."

Dumbledore smiled as James ranted about Lily. His plan had gone better than he had expected but it didn't end the way he expected. When Lily entered with McGonagall he noticed that Lily glared at James as James kept ranting about her.

"If she would just admit it then everything would be alright, she and I would be a happy couple…" At this point Lily took to interrupting him.

"Us? A happy couple in your dreams Potter. Oh wait it is in your dreams just like me and you almost kissing."

This caused James to turn around and glare at her. "Why won't you admit it?"

"May be I don't want to admit it Potter."

"HA YOU ARE ADMITTING IT!" James cried victoriously.

"I haven't admitted anything!"

"Now, now, we can't have the Heads fighting like this." Dumbledore interjected.

"I agree Professor that is why I am resigning."

"You can't resign Lily!"

"I can do anything I want Potter, you aren't in charge of me."

"He isn't but we are." McGonagall replied. Both Lily and James turned to look at McGonagall and Dumbledore wondering what they were going to say.

"Miss Evans I can not allow you to resign as Head Girl. Mr. Potter you are going to stop asking Miss Evans to admit something she apparently doesn't know of. Do you both understand me?" Dumbledore asked both of them.

"Yes, Professor." Lily and James both mumbled.

"Good, now that that is settled you may both return to your friends."

Lily was the first one out the Dumbledore's office and started to run down the halls.

"Evans! Wait up." James called to her.

Lily whipped around and stared at James. "What do you want Potter."

"Please can we just talk?"

"Fine talk!"

"Not here, that isn't right, let's go out to the lake."

"But it will be after hours soon."

"We'll just say we were patrolling."

"Fine."

Lily and James walked outside. Lily shivered as the cold air hit her. They didn't make it all the way to the lake before James fell because of the snow dragging Lily down with him. This caused them both to laugh. They didn't know why though.

"Lily?" James's voice went very serious.

"Yeah?" Lily replied through her laughs.

"I truly do like you. You know that don't you."

"Yeah, I do James I'm sorry for what I put you through today."

"Only today?"

"Fine I'm sorry for all I put you through since 1st year. But I wasn't the only one doing stupid things during those years."

"I know I am sorry for expressing my feelings for you on a daily humiliating basis." James laughed.

"We good now James?"

"Yes but are you going to deny calling me James again?"

"No."

"Alright."

Lily and James walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room holding hands. When they walked in the entire house cheered.

"I wonder how they found out so quickly." Lily smiled.

**The happy ever after.**

Dumbledore watched as Lily and James talked well in the snow and watched as they walked back. He knew that everything would be ok now, they had finally come together. McGonagall stared at him as if I couldn't be true.

"How did you know?"

"I have seen many students come through these halls and never have I seen two students more right for each other."

"But how."

"How do you know when I student will be a trouble maker before they do anything."

"You mean that it is the same thing. That is how you knew they belonged together."

"Yeah."

"Do you think that they will be the ones to stop him?"

"Who knows Minerva? Who knows?"


End file.
